


Adam and Andy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Comic strip, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The artists name is James Asal and he does a comic strip every single week of the year.   They are great fun.  The book is wonderful, too.  I really did buy tons of them to use as gifts.  </p><p>Jim feels left out when everyone goes on break and doesn't ask him along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam and Andy

Summary: Jim wonders what everyone is talking about in the break room. He doesn't like being left out.

Acknowledgments: You could never meet a kinder or nicer man than James Asal. Oh, I take it back. There would be Timothy. They are both precious and his book is so much fun. I really do buy tons of them and give them as gifts. Thank you, James for giving us all these good feelings every single week. You're a joy to have around and I'm proud to call you friend. 

Additional: All strips used with permission of the artist.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1_zpsda0ba06a.jpg.html)

Adam and Andy! - Patt and James Asal

~~~~~

Every single day when break time came up in the bullpen, Blair would stand up and say, "I'm meeting the guys for coffee. See ya." 

Jim wondered when he had stopped being one of the guys. He missed his Chief, big time. Blair was leaving him behind. He knew he shouldn't, but he listened in on Blair's conversation anyway. Being a Sentinel did have its advantages and sometimes, disadvantages.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/2_zps3d1f5981.jpg.html)

Everyone was laughing hysterically. Once they got their breath, Rafe said, "Sandburg, this is just like you and Jim. He's not gay, right? It's so fucking funny. I love Adam." 

"You would, Rafe. He's anal. Something you know a lot about. And of course Jim isn't gay. You've all known him longer than I have." Blair teased his friend never mentioning once that he himself was indeed gay. 

Brown asked, "Are you serious? About Jim being like this?" 

"Of course I'm serious. He does this crap all the time. And so do I." Blair explained again. "If you think about it, I think most cops are as close to their partners as they would be to their wives or husbands. So I see a lot of Adam and Andy in all of you." 

"I love these breaks. They're the best part of my day. Thank you for turning us on to the boys." Joel walked out the door wearing a huge smile. 

Jim sat at his desk and wondered who were Adam and Andy. He was sure he'd remember those names if he had met them? And were they gay? Jim suddenly felt so old. Now he couldn't ask Blair about this because then Blair would know he was listening in on his coffee breaks. _What a tangled web you weave._

The next day during break, they were talking and laughing and Jim was pouting in the bullpen. 

"This is so like me and Jim. I kid you not, this happened last week. Well not exactly, but still. He's such a jerk sometimes. But you gotta love him, you know?" Blair was still giggling. 

"We do love him, Sandburg. And I have to agree with you, it's pure Jim and Blair." Rafe laughed. 

Joel added, "I think that most couples are like this." 

"But they're not a couple, Joel." Brown reminded. 

"Yeah, what he said." Blair smiled at his friends affectionately. "Remember what I said about partners being as close as couples? I believe this. I think that I love Jim as much as a spouse could and I know him as well too." 

"Blair, you always make for the best conversations during break. Not to mention you introduced us to Adam and Andy." Joel mussed up Blair's hair as he walked out of the break room. "Now explain to us why Jim would have yelled for anything while he was in the tub?" 

"Well, not everyone can hear as well as he can. So I didn't hear him the first time. So then I asked him to repeat it and he shouted big time. Then I screamed, 'don't you yell at me, Mr. Ellison." 

"Sandburg, did you print them up for us?" Simon asked from the doorway. 

"Yeah, here you go Boss Man." Blair handed the copies to Simon and watched Simon laugh. "This is getting scary. Did you write this?" 

"No, his name is James Asal. We've become friends online and he's great. He's not only talented but super nice." Blair was bouncing.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/3_zps2c0ded08.jpg.html)

"It says here they have a book, eh?" Simon asked. 

"Yeah... I've bought about 11 of them so far." 

"Sandburg, why would you buy 11 of the same book?" Simon demanded to know. 

"I give them as gifts, you nut. They're perfect. You don't have to be gay to have a sense of humor, you know." Blair said.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/4_zps05e57394.jpg.html)

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Jim and Blair were working on a case that wasn't especially nice and Jim was on edge by the time they got home. 

"Want to watch the game tonight?" 

"Nah. I'm just going to read and go to bed early." Jim answered. 

"We always watch the games together. What's up? Are you mad at me?" 

"Only you would think I was mad at you because I felt like actually reading for a change." A sarcastic Jim was not a nice Jim. 

"You've been pissed off for a couple of weeks now. What's the deal?" 

"Maybe I just want you to grow up sometimes." Jim got off the sofa and climbed the stairs to his room. 

Blair followed and said, "Explain. I want to know what's wrong with you. Hell, I want to know what's wrong with me?" 

"Did you ever think that maybe I would like to be included as one of your friends?" 

"Jim, you're my best friend. What's your problem?" 

"Nothing... I'm just tired. Leave me in peace Sandburg." Jim started to undress for bed. 

"Jim, it's only 8:00. Come on down and watch the game with me." Blair asked nicely. 

"Goodnight, Sandburg. See you tomorrow." Jim pushed him to the staircase and Blair walked down. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, in the break room Jim could hear the laughter. 

"This is so un-Jim isn't it? Remember when he turned 40? We thought he was going to kill someone. And here we have Andy jumping around saying how much he loves his birthday. He doesn't care about age. Just loves life." Blair laughed as he talked.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/5_zps21209cd4.jpg.html)

Simon walked in and said, "Okay, invite the grump in here. No one has ever looked lonelier." 

"Serious?" Blair asked. 

"I'm always serious, Sandburg. Now where is today's comic? I need to laugh and feel good." Simon pushed Blair out the door. 

"Hey Ellison, come on in and have a cup of java with me and the guys." Blair asked sweetly. 

"No thanks. I have work to do." 

"Jim, you're not doing anything. You're listening and pouting. So come on in and I'll introduce you to Adam and Andy." 

"I guess I could. I've been wanting to meet them." Jim walked towards the break room with a laughing Blair following behind. 

"Hey Jim. Just in time for a laugh, a smile and a good time." Connor laughed as she read her comic again. 

"What is this?" A confused Jim asked. 

"It's paper, Jim. You know what paper is." Blair teased. 

"This is Adam and Andy? Not only a comic strip but a gay, Comic Strip." Jim was shocked. 

Simon glared at him and said, "You a phobe?" 

"No, Simon. I'm just surprised that you all read it." 

Rafe smiled and said, "You know who they are already, don't you?" 

"Yes, I've been reading Adam and Andy for a long while. But I never dreamed that you all read them too." 

"Jim, I have to say, that's way open minded of you." Joel was teasing now. 

Connor jumped up and said, "Jim, Jim... Which one is your all time favorite?" 

"That's easy. It's the one where they're arguing about who should have to take out the trash. Andy tells him that he'll flip him for it and what Andy does is one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. Those boys are in love, big time."

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/6_zps0b4e9e4d.jpg.html)

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Jim seriously. "Jim, are you gay?" Simon asked. 

"Well I wasn't going to tell anyone this way, but yeah. I guess the term would be bi." Jim blushed. 

"Since when?" Blair demanded to know. 

"Since high school, Sandburg." 

"What about your marriage to Carolyn?" 

"I was trying to be normal. Then I realized I didn't like being that type of normal at all." Jim smiled at him. 

"Whoa... You could knock me over with a feather." Connor was smiling at Jim. 

"So you're okay with this?" Jim asked. 

"I am." Connor answered. 

"I am also." Joel said. 

"Just don't ask me out and I'll be fine with it." Simon snickered. 

Brown and Rafe both said, "We're down with it." 

"Ellison, how about dinner tonight?" Blair smiled. 

"Two little lovebirds sitting in a tree." Connor giggled as she left the break room. "Let me get a hold of James and see if he wants to do a Jim and Blair strip." 

Everyone laughed, but Jim ignored them and answered, "I would love to have dinner with you, Chief." 

"Good... I've wanted to ask you out forever. Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" 

"Why didn't you?" Jim asked. 

"Touché." 

"Could we read the comic at the loft each week? I would like this to be a just you and me type thing." 

"What? You don't want to share Adam and Andy?" Blair's smile lit up the room. 

"Actually, I won't share you with anyone. But I would share the comic with you and others on occasion." Jim beamed with happiness. (Or it might have been some type of Sentinel seizure.) 

You're on, big man. We'll read the comic each week and then discuss what we liked or didn't in bed." 

"Oh... I love the bed part. How long do we have to date before it's our bed?" Jim asked. 

"Tonight. I want you tonight." Blair blushed. 

"I can live with that. Let's get some work done and make the day go by faster." Jim ordered. He loved to pretend he was in charge. He knew who the boss was. 

"Sounds good to me. Tonight... Dinner, dancing and making love. Sound good to you?" 

"Simon, could we take off early?" Jim asked. 

"Sure, I know you have things on your mind." Simon laughed all the way into his office. It's great to be the boss. 

"There you have it Chief, making love, dancing, making love, dinner, making love and sleeping. Does this work for you?" Jim was heading over to the elevator. 

"Sounds perfect to me. I love you," Blair said Sentinel soft. 

A misty eyed Sentinel got into the elevator knowing that his life would never be the same. He was going to actually have a life now. What a concept. As soon as the doors of the lift closed, he whispered, "I love you, Blair." 

"And I love you. Remind me to write to James Asal and tell him thank you for bringing us together." 

"In a few days, I'll remind you. I have plans for us now." Jim shoved Blair out of the elevator and they both ran for the truck. Both men knew that this was going to be fun. 

They were looking forward to their new life. Hoping like hell it would be somewhat like Adam and Andy's. Life was good. It couldn't be better. (Okay, it could be, but why push it?)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/7_zpsa8f4c297.jpg.html)

The End! 


End file.
